Be My Valentine
by Kalianna Loralei
Summary: Valentines Day comes around each year, and every year something happens. Kittie and Oscar want to spend it together, happy and safe although that may not always be the case. A bit of fluff and an insight into how things changes for them over the years.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Apologies it has been a while. A lot has happened and teaching has kind of left me rather busy. However it is Valentines Day and I have been working on this for a while so it's about time I published it I think.**

 **It is a series of chapters one for each year they have spent Valentines together until the present so I hope you like it.**

 **Kallie xx**

* * *

 **2011**

Kittie was the first awake, wanting it to be an extra special day for Oscar. She wanted to show him how much she really cared, that he was loved, and that he was no longer alone. So she did it the only way she knew how. With Tom's help, she set up the train track to bring a specially engineered train of tea and cinema tickets to see _Gnomeo and Juliet_ just the two of them without the kids, just like they had planned for Kittie's birthday. Of course living with 4 small children including a now toddling 10 month old, everyone was used to loud noises and being able to make them stop quickly, plus Oscar had a habit of destroying alarm clocks – which Kittie learnt the hard way. So when the train arrived on the bedside table, whistling away to get Oscar's attention, it quickly got smashed and the mug of tea was spilt all over the carpet in Kittie's room. Aside from that, the morning ended free of disasters, especially as it wasn't Oscar trying to make pancakes this time.

Oscar had his own surprise waiting for Kittie at Barclay – a mixed bouquet of flowers including sprigs of lavender, snow drops and some forget-me-nots, presented to her by Edie and Alex along with a brand new paperback book and the promise of one every day for the rest of the month. As for at St Hopes, Kittie had coerced Rose and Carrie into pulling Oscar into HQ and throwing a load of Palma Violets at him which Kittie had spent months collecting knowing they were his favourite. Despite the fact that they probably should have been working, Oscar slipped off to go and sort out something else, leaving Carrie and Rose to stop the Grand Master who had created a love gas designed to make everyone happy and make them forget about protecting banks so he and his SKUL agents could rob them.

Kittie met Oscar after school and the two walked off to the cinema hand in hand, and were deemed an adorable couple by those who saw them although this might have been because Amy threatened to hit anyone who said it wasn't. No-one liked to make Amy mad. She could be just as violent as Kittie. At the cinema, the film was enjoyed but not really watched. The time mostly consisted of hasty kisses in the back of the cinema and a lot of popcorn being thrown between them as they commented on the film, each as bad as the other. Their walk home lingered as moonlight kisses kept them out as they danced underneath the stars in the cold, February night. And that was Oscar's plan, keeping Kittie out of her room as long as possible so that she wouldn't notice the glow in the dark stars covering the ceiling spelling out 'I love you'.

Luck was on his side and instead of heading straight up to her room, she ran around after her siblings making sure they didn't avoid bath time. Cal was the easiest to get to bed, sending him up with a book and a 20 minute timer. Sophie curled up listening to Lexi read _The Faraway Tree_ , with Tom beside her, listening eagerly until Lexi finished and took him across to the playroom that was temporarily Tom and Charlie's room while separate rooms were being sorted for them. There was just Charlie to put to bed and after a kiss, a cuddle, and a lullaby from Kittie he was sound asleep in his cot, dreaming about captains and ships in the land of dreams, or at least that's what Kittie hoped he was dreaming about.

Once he was asleep, Oscar led Kittie to her room, blindfolded so she wouldn't see his final surprise before he could show her properly. As well as the stars, he had fitted colourful glass butterflies to thin dark blue fabric and attached it around her bed like curtains, hopefully allowing her to feel like the princess he saw her as. When he took the blindfold off, she was stunned into silence as she stared at it taking it all in. The stars caught her attention first and with a quick glance at it, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Oscar stayed in her room that night as the two ended in blissful happiness side by side, never wishing to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**2012**

Oscar started the day, waking early to cover Kittie's bedroom floor in glitter. It was a Wednesday but neither of them had college until lunch time so Oscar left Kittie to sleep as he got ready. Whilst he had learnt how to make pancakes (from a lot of practice and a few dodgy batches) he decided something different was needed. Having decided upon a hearty cooked breakfast, he set to work, frying the bacon, mushrooms and sausages, forgoing tomatoes knowing Kittie hated them as much as he did. Kittie woke up as he was cooking, noticing the stars on the ceiling from last year and smiled. She had loved the glitter, although she knew it would be a pain to clear up and may have spent a couple of minutes throwing it into the air and watching it fall down around her like fairy dust. When she greeted Oscar in the kitchen, she held in her hands a wrapped sweater, jar of jelly beans, and a new sketch book.

They slow danced in the kitchen, their empty plates and unwrapped presents lying on the table. Kittie's head rested against Oscar shoulder as they danced around before silly dancing began. Their phones rang and they ended up having to run and grab their work as they were late for college. Classes passed by simply; here's what you're learning, do this, do that, have a nice day, next class. This year they spent the time after school looking after Kittie's siblings, so they took them to the park, and whilst Sophie played on the swings, racing Tom seeing who could get the highest, Cal played with Charlie in the sandpit and then chased him amongst the climbing frames. When Cal got fed up and decided to stop, Kittie and Oscar left the bench and chased Charlie, Tom, and Sophie around, filling the air with delighted shrieks.

Once the children were in bed, they spent the evening on the sofa eating hot dog stuffed crust pizza, ice cream and doughnuts, although not all from pizza hut. There may have been ice cream spilling incidents again as they tried to feed each other but they cleared it up and moved upstairs to Oscar's room where they made out and watched another film before curling up and going to sleep, nestled in each other's arms, thankful they had found each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**2013**

Valentines started with Kittie waking up alone on a train home from Oxford having accomplished a mission there earlier that day. Of course the paperwork is what had kept her there until nearly 4am and then she had to catch a train home, back to her family and to Oscar. As the train drove through the countryside along the track, she pulled her head away from her jumper made pillow and checked her phone to see a text from Oscar. "Good morning my love and happy Valentine's day" it read, causing her to smile. She knew she would see him at college in a few hours and was grateful that he had thought of her at 7 in the morning.

When she arrived a bit out of breath, Oscar greeted her at the gates by picking her up and spinning her around before lowering her down and kissing her gently. He walked her to class and then disappeared for the rest of the day. Of course the valentines card, mass of sequins and cupcakes that had been left in Kittie's locker were obviously Oscar's handiwork, although it did leave Kittie wondering where her books were. The absence of her books involved an apology to her English teacher that she didn't have her books as her boyfriend had removed them to make room for valentines gifts. Luckily for Kittie, they were instead looking at a series of romantic poems that her teacher had printed off for them. Double history and philosophy concluded the afternoon and by the time she got home, all the kids were home from school, waiting eagerly at the front windows.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the happy squeals of a nearly 3 year old Charlie with a single pink rose in his hands as he wrapped them around her neck. He had missed his big sister last night. As soon as she had put him down, Sophie crept forward with an orange rose, holding it out to her sister shyly. Kittie took it, wondering why they were giving roses, and as Tom handed her a peach rose, she twigged that it was probably Oscar's doing. Then came Cal's cream rose, and finally Oscar came down the stairs dressed in a suit holding a dozen blue roses.

"For you my love," he said with a smile. "Happy Valentines Day." Kittie kissed him, causing the little ones to turn away, Cal rolling his eyes because he was grown up enough to understand, Sophie pleased, and Charlie and Tom not really knowing what was happening.

The evening was spent at a restaurant, just Kittie and Oscar, away from the hustle and bustle that was their lives. They had spent the majority of the week apart so far due to their various missions with MI9 and it was nice to have a night to themselves, just the two of them. They left the restaurant slightly tipsy and headed home to Oscar's room where Oscar revealed his final surprise. However Kittie had suspected what her boyfriend was up to and had thought ahead. So whilst Oscar prepped the bedroom, Kittie went into the bathroom, took off her clothes, and slipped into sexy underwear. Oscar's eyes bulged when he saw her and in a few quick strides, he picked her up, carried her to his bed and kissed her. As she lay nestled into him later that evening, she smiled, truly believing this was her best valentines so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**2014**

Alone. Kittie woke up alone, wishing Oscar was there with her. It was their first year at university and she would have loved to wake up beside her boyfriend in her bed but MI9 had had other plans. She sighed and hit her alarm clock before getting up and heading to the shower to start another day. Throughout the day, she watched her friends and other students happy with their boyfriends, girlfriends and valentines, wishing Oscar would come home. She was happy for them, but she wanted to be happy for herself as well with Oscar, but all she could do was wait. She heard nothing from him for the majority of the day, wishing for even a text to let her know he was thinking of her like last year. But there was nothing, and nothing had been left. He had expected to be home by now, but something had required him to work longer than he thought. Kittie knew he was probably busy, she just wished he would be home soon.

As she headed back home, wandering sadly down the street lit path, she thought back to the previous year where it had been perfect, and she wished it could be anything like that again, the flowers, the surprises, and Oscar. The front door opened with a bang, and Kittie didn't bother to control it as it hit the wall. Ignoring her housemates, she headed straight to her room and dropped her bag on the floor before sinking down onto the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. All day she had been sending messages to Oscar without response and it had drained her. He'd been gone for 4 days and she had missed him. Then she got a text from her housemate asking her to come into the kitchen. With a sigh, she got up and obeyed, wishing to be left alone.

Stepping into the kitchen, her house mates could see she hadn't had a good day. They knew she missed Oscar and that her depression was worse when he was away for days. They only knew a watered down version of her past and her family, and they knew being away from her siblings would also have been hard for her, especially today. They also didn't know the real reason why Oscar was away, only thinking it was work. Emma offered her some water and got her to sit down where she proceeded to burst into tears. Deciding that Kittie needed him now, Oscar came in from the balcony, not holding back the surprise anymore. He scooped her up into a hug, holding her close and carried her to her room, grateful to her housemates for helping with the surprise.

In her room, he wrapped her up in her duvet and held her, gently stroking her hair, reminding her that he was here, that he was back and everything was good again. She sobbed harder as he showed her the flowers and the fairy lights he had got her, to make her new room sparkle as much as it did at home. It took a while for her to stop crying and Oscar let her. He soothed her, knowing he had been worried as well. Since she had been kidnapped and tortured the previous year, both of them were terrified they were going to lose the other, and last year Oscar had overcompensated, to show her he wasn't going anywhere, that he was thankful she was alive and with him. They stayed like that on the bed for a long time, holding each other, until the tears were replaced by kisses and comforting hands were replaced by a loving embrace. The day may not have started off well, but it ended in love and happiness with the two in each other's arms again.

* * *

 **AN: I promise this is the saddest one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**2015**

After 4 years of surprises and lots of gifts, they decided to keep this year to themselves, especially as they were now engaged. Well that's what Oscar thought anyway. After Oscar's proposal, Kittie felt like she needed to show him how much he meant to her, after all he had spent half a year tracking down her great grandmothers engagement ring to propose with, knowing she would love it, which she had. So when Kittie woke up, she crept out of the bed, crawling out from Oscar's arm and wrapped herself up in Oscar's discarded shirt from the day before.

Knowing that her housemates didn't require the kitchen until the evening, Kittie set to work, turning the kitchen into their haven. The sofa in the alcove was turned into a fort with Kittie's laptop set up ready to play films until the pair were required to work. Pancakes were made and set out on a plate, ready to be served to Oscar. Kittie really had learnt that Oscar broke things when he woke up like alarm clocks, so she decided she was going to wake him and bring him into the kitchen rather than any other way. She crept back into her room and crawled onto the bed, trying not to wake Oscar up just yet. Mentally she checked that everything was prepared before lying down next to Oscar again, holding onto him until he woke up. Oscar looked at her sleepily, his eyes not quite awake. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and greeted her with a soft kiss. His eyes were drawn around the room away from her as he noticed the changes, the things she had set up. Grinning, for he still was a small child at heart, he tugged at the curtains so that the sunlight could dance on the glass miniatures of different monuments in the world.

He tackled her, hugging her, noticing the OScar car models Kittie had somehow collected. He kissed her, holding her close, determined not to spend this year away from her for most of it like the year before. The pancakes were forgotten as the two lay in bed together, kissing turning into more. A little while later, the two wandered into the kitchen, both dressed in shirts of Oscar's. Her housemates were used to it by now, knowing that the two made the other happy and that was all the mattered, so no comments were made by Amy who was sat at the table. The pancakes were reheated in the microwave and the two nestled in the alcove with their plates, curling up under the blankets and they watched a film.

The day passed with the two of them together, just spending time in the other's company. They wandered around town for a bit before Kittie called it quits, knowing she had a lot of work to do for her assignment. So they sat on the sofa in the lounge, Kittie with her laptop and notes spread around her, Oscar paying attention to the film on the TV, or trying to at least. Oscar tried his best not to distract her whilst she worked, but eventually the temptation became too much and Kittie found herself pelted with sweets. She gave up with her work, deciding that mostly doing the assignment was enough for now and she could finish the rest of it tomorrow. So she pelted him back with sweets and a lot of squealing was heard by her roommates who were in the apartment. It was a good year and the two were grateful they were allowed the whole day without a problem arising with any of Frank's newbies or Kittie's new team.


	6. Chapter 6

**2016**

The day started with them waking up in a hotel in Prague. They were meant to be on a mission, but plans had moved quicker and they had ended up capturing the enemy the day before, leaving them with the day to themselves. Respectfully, Frank had allowed them to stay in Prague for Valentine's Day if they wished, his treat to them. It was a fairly decent hotel, and with a bit of help from the staff at the hotel, Oscar had been able to turn the hotel room into a paradise for Kittie when she woke up.

Despite having had little sleep due to getting the room sorted, Oscar was the first to wake up. And not wishing to leave Kittie to wake up to the surprise alone, he lay in bed, watching her sleep, still loving the soft curl of her body, the way her chest rose and fell peacefully, and the delicate way she held her hands. After about an hour, he decided she really wasn't going to wake up any time soon, so he slipped into the bathroom to take a shower. As the hot water tumbled down onto his head, he heard the bathroom door open, and tensed, ready to fight the intruder. Instead of an unknown assailant, he was greeted by the arms of his happy fiancée. Enjoying their happy moment together, Oscar kissed her and as the two spent a time of pleasure together, the transformed room stood waiting. It was still lost as the passion carried to the bed, both dripping wet, but neither wanting to pause to dry off.

It wasn't until later as they were lying together on the bed, cradled in each other's arms that Kittie noticed a change to the room she had fallen asleep in. Blue flowers including dyed roses and forget-me-knots added a splash of colour to the blank space along with the pink and gold confetti lining the floor. Kittie laughed at that, wondering how much bribe money it had taken for that to have happened. She pitied the cleaning crew that had to tidy up afterwards.

However, she wasn't the only one to be surprised. A knock at the door had caused a quick robing and a lot of curious glances in Kittie's direction. Oscar should have known he wasn't the only one with something up his sleeve. Upon opening the door he was greeted by a bellboy holding a bunch of cardboard boxes and blankets. He turned his head raising his eyebrows at Kittie who just sat on the bed giggling. He took the boxes and the two of them dined in a cardboard fort lined with blankets for comfort.

It was different because they weren't at home surrounded by their younger siblings or in their own place. Nonetheless they still had a lot of fun just the two of them in their own bubble of paradise. Of course it was cut short by an unexpected skype call from Johnny who had a dripping wet Charlie clinging to him and her uncle in the background swearing in Russian which was being copied by Sophie, Cal, and Tom. Apparently playing pirates around the water pipe in the basement wasn't a good idea, especially when the kids had gotten their way into Kittie's locked weapons trunk. Turns out Sophie was much better at picking locks than any of them suspected.

The mood wasn't badly damaged by it but it reminded them of their responsibilities. They stayed the rest of the day in their room, not wanting to leave the space of them. By the evening they had everything packed up, including all the boxes and blankets complete with a thank you note for the staff and a huge tip. The flight back was peaceful and to them it was a perfect day.

* * *

 **AN: My style of writing has slightly changed and apologies for any glaring errors. I didn't proof read it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**2017**

The morning was cold. A frost had swept through Winchester and it was freezing in their rented accommodation when they woke up. Kittie woke first and curled around Oscar, hoping for warmth from him to seep into her. However a large baby bump made it rather difficult to get close to him. In the end he rolled, wrapping his long arms and legs around her as they lay in the cold bed for a while.

Alarms went off and they both had to start their day. The usual abundance of flowers and sparkles filled the room, no exception being made for it being Valentine's Day. Oscar wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her, especially after the 2 months away on a special ops trip that had left her terrified. He knew how much she loved glitter and stars and made a point of showering her in as much light and positivity as possible.

What was different on this day was the sizable stack of pancakes waiting for Kittie on the kitchen table after her shower. Thankfully Oscar had been given a lesson or two in pancake making from both his dad and step-mum. It also helped he was a quick study, regardless of spy instincts. Strawberries, chocolate sauce and ice cream garnished the breakfast and left Kittie feeling like a princess.

Presents were exchanged along with a not so brief make out session before both left for work. Kittie went to see Frank in London and give a couple of speeches at Mr Flatley's new school (both spy and educational) before teaching a year 7 class. Oscar left to go and work with Dan and Lexi on a day mission in Salisbury. The two had originally planned on meeting at lunch time with Frank and Henry for a double date, but decided it was a bit of a squish with work and they could always meet with them another time. It also allowed the couples to be more at ease as Frank and Henry were having their first Valentines together. Kittie instantly knew it would last and was often seen smirking as Frank talked about Henry and vice versa.

Dinner wasn't a formal affair, a nice quiet evening in for them in front of the TV. Oscar cooked Kittie's favourite homemade Carbonara. It almost left Kittie in tears as it was her father's recipe which Oscar had completely followed but she knew it was meant well and was just what she wanted.

They decided to relive a past date with ice-cream on the sofa, and a sing-along to Hercules and Frozen which had been started the minute Kittie had returned.

It was a day of bliss, a reminder that love was an immense force in the world and that no matter what happened each day, each year, love would win and things would be good as long as they had each other. Of course the evening ended in the usual loud discussion on what to name their child should it be a boy or a girl but that was their way of doing things. A bit of compromise, loud discussion, and a lot of love.

* * *

 **AN: If you want to know any more about what happens to the MI HIGH gang in my universe just ask and there is a sequel that is on it's way at some point. Files got corrupted and it's taking a while to get it all back.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this and happy Valentine's Day everyone xx** x.


End file.
